


The freehand

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander meets his first friend in America in the sex den of a youth hostel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The freehand

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I are staying at The Freehand Chicago hostel for spring break, highly recommend it, but there is a sex den...and a bar. This was again texted to one of those friends.

Fresh off the boat from St Croix, our young Alexander found his way to his first place of residence, a small hostile just off the coast. He placed his few belongings in a small room to be shared with four strangers and went to explore the place. He walked into the lobby and found himself entranced by a marvelous sex den with low western couches draped with velvet blankets and voluptuous pillows. A young man lounging across one of these luscious couches immediately caught his eye. A smirk across his face, the strange sexually posed man looked back at Alexander and beckoned him to join him where he perched. Alexander stood awkwardly above the man until he was pulled down onto the couch next to him. "What can I call you, snatch McGee?" The stranger asked seductively, wriggling his eyebrows. "My name is Alexander Hamilton, and there's a million things I haven't done, just you wait." The man smiled and shook his hand, "I'm a tailor's apprentice. Hercules Mulligan. And my god do your pants look awful." "Your pants look hot," Alexander blushed. "What is this place?" Hercules swirled his drink in one hand and smiled, "it's called the freehand. A drink in one...with a free hand for this." Hercules took hold of Alexander's chin and shoved his tongue into his mouth, eliciting moans of joy from the boy, who proceeded to climb atop the stranger and embrace him fully. Right there in the lobby sex den, Hercules unbuckled his magnificently well tailored pants and tore Alexander's off of him. He shouldn't be seen in those pants anyway. And following his lead in this strange new world, Alexander rocked back and forth upon his pleasure pole. His bouncing booty smacked repeatedly against the tailor's chiseled thighs, the force of which vibrated though his entire body. Alexander started to pant, feeling flushed with ecstasy as Hercules used his freehand to play with the founder of the New York post's New York post. "You know...I need a roommate," Hercules muttered as he bounced Alexander up and down on his flouncing fuck-fancier and tiddled his ditties. Alexander was pushed over the edge by the tiddling of his ditties and shot his home made Scottish cream straight up into the air, so it fell back down onto his penis. "A roommate?" Alexander panted, sliding off of the man's Pegasus and into the sex couch. "So I'm invited to the pants party?" "A party in my pants, yes of course."


End file.
